finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Judge Ghis (boss)
Judge Ghis is a storyline boss in Final Fantasy XII. The party engages him on board the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]]. Three Imperial Swordsmen fight alongside him. Ghis is fought alongside the other Archadian Judges on Stage 100 of the Trial Mode in the Zodiac versions, where the Circlet can be stolen from him. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script Boss |technickcond3 = HP <60%; use once after Aero has been cast (100%) |targeting = Focus on the opponent who draws the most enmity. When HP >40% and Ashe is in party, Ghis focuses physical attacks on her. }} Battle Ghis starts by casting Protect. His attacks do significant damage, possibly killing weak characters. Ghis is slow, as he never runs. He uses Aero every time he loses 20% of his max health, for up to three times during the battle. He uses Greater Barrier to buff himself after he has lost 40% of his health and has used Aero at least once. The battle ends once Judge Ghis's HP falls below 25% (1,030). Strategy The player should use Protect to mitigate damage and it would be optimal to have the party at level 14 or higher, as well as with full Quickening gauges. The party should concentrate on taking down the Imperial Swordsmen before attacking Ghis. A tactic is to have an ally run as soon as they are targeted in circles around the length of the room (after the other soldiers are dealt with). As Ghis will only walk, the player can stay out of his reach and have the other allies attack him with ranged weapons or magick as he is distracted. Another tactic is to use a Quickening as soon as the battle starts, as three Rank I Quickenings and the resulting Inferno Concurrence will almost certainly finish Ghis off. Trial Mode Ghis is fought in Stage 100 alongside the other four Judge Magisters: Drace, Zargabaath, Bergan and Gabranth. While having the lowest HP, Ghis is arguably the most dangerous as he cripples the party with status effects. He uses Dispelga, which can be fatal if all the Judges are still alive, and can use strong magick like Scourge. In the PlayStation 2 version this also delays the party's magicks due to effect capacity limitations. If any party members are in Reverse, Ghis will use an Elixir on them, reducing their HP and MP to 1 and leaving them wide open to a KO by a Potion thrown by one of the other Judges. Ghis is the only Judge to heal himself with Elixirs, and is vulnerable to the Disease status. Strategy Ghis should be the first Judge to be taken out; his low HP makes him an easier target, and he'll keep inflicting status ailments while removing the party's buffs with Dispelga, forcing them on a defensive. Equipping Ribbons nullifies Ghis's status attacks. (A Ribbon is found in a treasure in the stage with the Diamond Armlet equipped.) The Nihopalaoa+Remedy trick can be used to put several of the other Judges to Sleep, letting the player focus on Ghis more freely. The same trick is effective on Ghis himself, inflicting him with Disease to prevent him from being healed. Zodiark's Final Eclipse is a quick and effective way to bring down Ghis. The player should summon Zodiark and immediately use Final Eclipse to deal 60,000 damage, then use an Elixir on the summoner to restore their Mist Charges and do it again. The weakened Ghis can then be finished off with a Quickening chain from the other party members. A low-health and Bubbled Zeromus's Big Bang is even more powerful than Zodiark's Final Eclipse. Zeromus's Big Bang damage depends on the difference between his health and max health, and thus the player can Bubble him with a mote and then use an Elixir on him with Nihopalaoa equipped to bring him to 1 HP before unleashing his special move. This can all be done before the Judges get to act in Wait Mode, as using items and Espers' special attacks requires no charge time. Gallery Ffxii-ghis.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Ghis Weapon 2-ffxii.png|Ghis's weapon. Ghis Weapon-ffxii.png|Ghis's weapon. FFXII Greater Barrier.png|Greater Barrier. FFXII Kick.png|Kick. FFXII Lunge.png|Lunge. Related enemies *Imperial Swordsman *Imperial Marksman *Imperial Hoplite *Imperial Magus *Mastiff *Judge *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Pilot *Imperial Beastmaster *Rook *Sphere-Rook *Spinner-Rook *Helm-Rook *Air Cutter Remora (Boss) *Judge Bergan (Boss) *Gabranth (Boss) *Doctor Cid (Boss) *Vayne (Boss) *Vayne Novus (Boss) *Sephira (Boss) *The Undying (Final Boss) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII Category:Superbosses